


If this moment is our wave, don't be afraid

by Everest21



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ 1st win, Established Relationship, Fluff, I almost forgot!, I love my boys so much, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Okay now I can go! bye, Yunho crying and Mingi comforting him, congrats Atiny you did it!!!, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: I don't have a proper summary, this is just fluff...What happened backstage?





	If this moment is our wave, don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well well, look who decided to write fluff again... yeah, it's me! I'm on a writer's block right now but I was able to go out for a little bit, so I tried to write something and this was the result... it isn't long nor good, but I wanted to write something about their first win!!!!!
> 
> Boooooy, finally they got the recognition that they deserve!!! Congrats to Atiny too!!  
> Also, the boys of ONEUS... so soft, so precious 🤧🤧
> 
>  
> 
> **Ps: Sorry for the bad grammar or stuff like that, I suck at English lol**

They had dreamed about this very moment so many times that, right now, it seemed so unrealistic for everyone to truly believe it. Finally, all those hours and time spent on practicing and doing their best so Atiny could be proud of them has paid off. Mingi felt happiness and excitement running all over his body, he couldn't believe that they had gotten their first win. Everyone around him was shouting for them and when he got a better look at his friends and group, he could see clearly how emotional and happy they were. He quickly searched for a tall body among the group of people, when he saw him, Mingi couldn’t stop from cooing at the sight. All the members knew how emotional and open the blue-haired boy was, he didn’t try to hide his emotions or tried to hide his face away when he was crying, the boy was an open book and Mingi felt the strong need to protect him even if the older thought he didn’t need protection at all. But seeing him right now, in front of hundreds of people made him feel a little anxious, they needed to perform Wave in front of the audience after they were announced as the winners, and Mingi wanted Yunho to enjoy it at the fullest. He was the only one that didn’t cry, and when they were performing he saw some of the members shedding some tears, Mingi understood how they might be feeling and tried to cheer them up a little by being extra loud and bouncing endlessly. 

When the song was over, and they said their goodbyes to their fans, all of them headed backstage to a more private spot, and waited for their van to pick them up. When they were all reunited, Mingi went straight to the taller boy at the other corner of the room, his soft face was a little red and his lips swollen. Once he was in front of him, Mingi cupped his face with both hands and looked at his watery eyes, and as soon as Yunho saw his best friend, he sobbed out of nowhere. Mingi’s heart hurt a little, he didn’t like when his boy cried, even if it was out of happiness. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears off of his boy’s face, and he smiled widely at the older.

“Why are you crying? Hm? There’s nothing to be crying about” he said, his voice soft and his eyes looking directly at the other. Yunho’s face was a mess, his cheeks were burning hot and his eyes a shade of red, he didn’t stop crying either, he was pouting and sobbing too.

“Don’t know” that’s all he managed to say, his voice hoarse and deep, Mingi cooed at him and brought him closer, circling both arms around Yunho’s waist closing the distance between them. Yunho didn’t think twice and put his arms around Mingi’s neck, the boy decided to hide his face there too. The room they all were in was private, so there weren’t many people around, and the ones that were there already knew about them, so they didn’t need to hide or pretend they were just being friendly with each other. 

The younger brushed the soft strings of blue hair soothingly and was putting short little kisses at the top of his head. When Yunho was like this; a sobbing mess, fragile and so vulnerable, Mingi felt the strong need to protect him, to hug him tightly and not let him go until he is the bright ray of sunshine he always has been. He is a quick crier, not a long time ago, Hongjoong announced he was moving to Dubai, but for some reason, the other members couldn’t see behind the obvious lie, Mingi did. He even joked about being happy about it, ‘cause he could be the new leader, just to make it more realistic and help Hongjoong with his little prank. Yunho, however, didn’t get it right away, as soon as he knew the “news” he ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. After seeing his reaction, Mingi went and knocked on the door and surprisingly, Yunho let him in. The older was a crying mess ‘cause he didn’t want any of his members to be that far away, when the older calmed down a little bit, Mingi explained everything and comforted him until he was okay to go out. 

That’s how Yunho is, sweet and kind, the best of friends and the most amazing boyfriend ever. Mingi loves him so much, there’s nothing he couldn't do for him, and even if he teases him about being a crybaby, they both know it’s just harmless teasing, that Mingi appreciates the emotional side of his partner and he is grateful that he is the one who can bring him peace on those situations. 

Now the older isn’t sniffling anymore, Mingi puts some space between them and looks at his boy’s face. The older is looking at him with big loving eyes and Mingi’s brain short-circuits for a couple of seconds, when he gets out of his trance, they smile sweetly at each other. 

“You okay now?” the younger asks, Yunho looks a little embarrassed and tries to avoid Mingi’s gaze, the younger brushes his thumbs against the soft skin of his boyfriend’s cheeks. Mingi smiles broadly.

“It’s okay if you cry… no one is gonna make fun of you,” he said softly, at that, Yunho smiled a little bit and the other boy chuckled. “Well, I’m allowed to tease you a little bit, ‘cause you know, I’m your boyfriend and all that..” at the comment, Yunho laughed soundly, Mingi couldn’t be serious for more than 5 seconds. 

“You’re an idiot, Mingi-ah” the older pushed the other softly, he is feeling a lot better now.

“But for real, if any of the members laugh at you or something, I’m smacking their heads, and don’t think I won’t try to smack Jongho’s head, he might kick my ass after, but I’ll try it.” Yunho smiled at his boyfriend, he was so grateful to have someone like Mingi in his life, he knew that the younger was trying to distract him, to make him forget about everything and he couldn’t be more in love with him even if he tried. 

“C’mon,” Mingi spanked one of Yunho’s buttocks playfully and continued “our ride is here. The others want to have a sleepover, You wanna join?” the older looked at the other with fondness, looking around real quick, the blue-haired boy got closer and pecked his lips chastely. 

“Yeah, I would love to.” they both smiled. Yunho loved all his members so much, they were his second family, and he wishes they could be together forever, with a second win or without it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thaks for reading, kudos, comments... everything! Love you and keep loving Ateez! 🥰
> 
> Also, if you're interested I'll be posting my very first **"Wowkwan"** fic soon! For those who like A.C.E too, support them if you want, they are really talented boys 🥺 💛💛  
>  **ps: I finally!! posted my Wowkwan fic, go to my profile and check it out guys!**
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)


End file.
